Modern communication systems frequently have capacity and connectivity needs which can be met or enhanced by multi-beam phased array antenna systems. In this regard, phased array antenna systems offer various advantages including agile beams with short beam switching times to minimize communication outages. Such systems also offer beam shaping features to optimize coverage over particular service regions while also minimizing emissions elsewhere.
Existing phased array antenna systems generally include a multitude of individual parts and subassemblies which must work together as an integrated whole. The complexity of such systems can often render them prohibitively expensive. For example, phased array antenna systems typically require lengthy multi-stage implementation and testing schedules. However, after individual components have been assembled and integrated into the system, access to such components may be severely limited or impossible without extensive disassembly of the system and removal of additional components.
In particular, access to RF module electronics of phased array antenna systems can be especially burdensome after assembly of the system. Such modules may contain sensitive monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC) devices which, when faulty, can require servicing of the modules. Typically, in conventional configurations, one or more distribution boards of the system must be removed in order to access a faulty module. However, the removal of additional components, especially electronic components, increases the risk of further damage to the system during servicing.
Moreover, after a module has been serviced, previously removed components must be retested and reinstalled to ensure proper operation of the system. Costs associated with these efforts can limit the ability to provide phased array antenna systems at reasonable cost. As a result, the deployment of phased array antenna systems can be limited to very high end commercial or government-funded systems. Moreover, the large numbers of dedicated individual parts and subassemblies of existing systems can lead to excessive part counts with considerable mass associated therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved phased array antenna system structure that permits servicing of various components without requiring extensive removal of large numbers of other previously-assembled components, thereby saving time and costs associated with removal, testing, and reassembly. In addition, there is a need for an improved structure that provides reduced part counts, reduced mass, and components suitable for multi-purpose use in comparison to existing designs identified above. There is also a need for an improved method of servicing phased array antenna systems utilizing the improved structure.